


筆跡

by elchrists



Series: Vuvuzela Tags [4]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, POV Moneypenny
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elchrists/pseuds/elchrists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Bond死了，但Mallory對此深表疑惑，Miss Moneypenny奉命調查此事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	筆跡

**Author's Note:**

  * For [purplesk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesk/gifts).



> 給purplesk的烏烏茲拉～  
> 這次的指定詞是：左撇子／北極熊與企鵝的戰爭／第一人稱複數

　　James Bond在一場豪大雨之後，自此從溪水暴漲的捷克鄉下小鎮裡銷聲匿跡。

　　沒有致命危險的搏鬥、沒有槍戰、也沒有盛大如煙火秀般的爆炸，事情靜悄悄的發生，等到有人想起按照慣例Double O seven也該和總部連絡時，通訊員們才又一次慌慌張張的發現任何通訊設備都無法連繫上外勤特工。

　　頭十五天，並沒有人意識到這一次和往常不同。儘管上自M、下至有權限接觸此次外勤的小秘書，都再明白不過這件任務不包含任何危險成分，和以往特工喜歡獨行蠻幹的高危險性任務不同，他們也沒能及時提高警覺。

　　直到洪水退去，當地人在下游發現一具中年金髮男人的屍體，口袋裡是MI6發放的通訊設備，還有一把缺了幾顆子彈的PPKS。

　　Q忍受飛行的不適飛到當地認屍，又陪著一起坐飛機回來。M寫了悼詞，給了副國旗，人們談論著James Bond失足捲入水裡，當地的溪流太過湍急，於是那位曾經在結冰湖底存活、在沉沒遊輪底存活的傳奇特工，這一回栽在了枯竭季節裡僅只於濫觴的涓涓小溪，這就是大自然力量的反撲。

　　按照「James Bond慣例」，MI6依然保留明星特工的財產，並暫時壓著遺囑。很快的半年過去，遺囑解封，所有的財產按照James Bond的吩咐處理，大部分留給了Q，包括一大筆撫卹金。

　　八個月後，M叫來Miss Moneypenny，交給Moneypenny一件相當特殊的任務，這件事情只有Bill Tanner、M和Moneypenny知道，M親自下令，尤其必須完全繞過軍需部門進行。

　　「所以說，這是在懷疑Q嗎？」

　　「我們必須考慮任何一種可能性。」Bill Tanner聳聳肩：「如果是真的，Bond也太過分了點。」

　　「我倒是能夠理解……」Moneypenny沉吟著：「這是最恰當的急流勇退之法，而且毫不吃虧。我聽說撫卹金通通留給了Q？」但再一想上星期M在委員會上與財務委員的爭執，Moneypenny又有點明白M為何要斤斤計較：「好吧，但我還是覺得，以一名為國家賣命多年的外勤探員的標準來說，這一點也不過分。」

　　「我不認為M真的計較那筆撫卹金。」Tanner嘆口氣：「但M不喜歡被當成白癡。」

　　

　　雖然說要瞞著軍需部調查，Miss Moneypenny還是決定從最可疑的地方下手：她決定去找Q聊天。

　　深膚色的女秘書饒富興致的找到軍需部茶水間裡，正在等待濾滴咖啡沖泡的Q：「今天怎麼有好心情喝咖啡、而不是雙份奶的伯爵紅茶？」

　　「如果你已經連續進行演算十八個小時，我相信你絕對不想再往嘴巴裡放入任何含糖或含奶精的飲料。」Q沒好氣的抓起濾滴結束的沖泡包，將包裝丟到一邊的垃圾桶，然後拿起Q10杯就著杯緣喝了一口，苦澀又解膩，那群體貼的手下過去十八個小時無間斷的好心餵食主管雙份奶的伯爵紅茶，喜歡紅茶也不是這種喝法。

　　「所以，」Q拿著咖啡往自己的辦公間走，途中糾正了一名組員剛才送上的報告裡的錯誤，吩咐對方修正並務必在下班前重新交上一份：「找我有什麼事？除了早晨的會議，M還有其他吩咐？」

　　「是，也不是。」Miss Moneypenny熟諳最好的謊言即是以真實構築的謊言：「M有些擔心你，撫卹金是很敏感的東西，並不是質疑你的專業，但他……」

　　「說不沮喪是騙人的。」Q表現出某種稍微壓抑的情緒，將Q10杯擺上桌：「但我每個月都向MI6領取高薪、領導著一整個軍需部門，我必須也期望自己表現得足夠專業，跟一名外勤探員糾結不清就是會落得這樣的下場，這是概率內最可能的結果了，我一點也不意外，只不過可能還是有點低潮。」

　　「我明白。」Moneypenny盡量表達體貼：「那麼，呃……看開點？」

　　「最終我們總能在挫折中學到教訓，我足夠聰明避開下一次傷害，Eve。」

　　「譬如說再也不和現役外勤探員交往？」

　　「絕不。」Q已經在自己的椅子上坐下，重新投入工作：「那麼，如果沒有其他事情？」

　　「當然，不打擾你。」Moneypenny給了Q一抹笑容，款款退出軍需官的辦公室。轉身時她與一名實習生擦肩而過，不慎碰倒了實習生手上遞拿的物品。

　　「抱歉。」女實習生急急忙忙的撿起那些東西，Moneypenny注意到全部都是信件。

　　「Mr. Q的私人郵件。」女實習生賠了笑，然後起身，將各種帳單和信件交到Q的桌子上。

　　

　　Moneypenny思考著，如果M的假設正確，「接觸」會發生在哪些層面才合理？

　　Moneypenny藉由Tanner的暗中協助，得到某幾個帳戶的明細記錄。從書面上來看一切合理，每一筆入帳的金額都清清楚楚，並且沒有轉出的跡象。這個帳戶很顯然是Q處理額外薪資的帳戶，或許過一陣子就會有條理的定存起來也說不定。

　　Moneypenny徹查了所有通訊聯繫紀錄，雖然她知道，如果Q刻意打算隱瞞什麼，她無法在這麼久之後查到以前的紀錄，但Q不可能有閒情逸致每天修改通聯紀錄，Miss Moneypenny卻獲得M的全權授權只經手相關工作。

　　無論是網路或電信方面都毫無破綻，Miss Moneypenny看不出任何可疑之處。

　　Miss Moneypenny走了一趟檔案部門，雖然說現在一切電子化處理，依然有些物證無法轉換成0與1的符號，這些物品就會被送入檔案室儲存。事實上，這個部門的名稱早該換了，更正確的說法是證物室。

　　在這裡，Miss Moneypenny找到James Bond專屬的櫃處，翻出不少James Bond的私人物品。用過的鋼筆、領帶夾、少數歸還回來的早期使用的竊聽設備、隨手寫在餐巾紙上的密碼、一封有著潦草字跡的明信片。

　　Miss Moneypenny忽然想到了什麼，她回到M的辦公室，申請一項私下搜查。

　　郵務總局相當配合MI6的指令，所有寄往MI6辦公大樓指名给Q、或者寄往Q公寓以假名收取的信件都優先處理，每封信件都被私下拆閱、照相存證，再原封不動放回信封送到Q手上。

　　Miss Moneypenny走訪了一趟Q的辦公室，注意到Q經常收到明信片。

　　「前男友。」Q聳聳肩，注意到Miss Moneypenny對於剛剛女實習生送進來的一疊信件中、最上層正面是蘇丹紅海壯麗景觀的明信片表達出興趣，因而不置可否的解釋著：「一位旅行家，妳搞不好聽說過他的名字，John Vasser，在泰晤士報的旅遊版有專欄。」

　　確實有這麼個人。Miss Moneypenny向郵局領取這星期Q所獲得的信件的照片副本，並且想辦法拿到John Vasser手寫字跡，交給專門鑑定人員與明信片相互比對，是同一個人沒錯。

　　Miss Moneypenny順便把James Bond的字跡也交給鑑識人員，並且交上了所有她能拿到的Q的信件的副本。

　　一星期之後報告傳來，沒有一封比對成功。

　　於是Miss Moneypenny又從各種角度下手，但是兩個多月過去，無論哪個層面都查不出James Bond還活著、並且與Q有私下聯繫的證據。

　　Miss Moneypenny將這樣的結果報告給M。M思考片刻，打了聯繫MI5的一通電話，那天下午Miss Moneypenny便坐著MI6的公家車拜訪貝克街的某戶人家。

　　一如M所事先警告她的，據說全世界絕無僅有的諮詢偵探果然如傳說般惱人，但這不影響Miss Moneypenny完成任務的決心，儘管她最後迫不得已暫時先打道回府。

　　「你知道，他不斷衝著我嚷嚷即使來自於女王的親令也不能強迫他接下案子，因為他不幫政府做事。」

　　M嘆了口氣：「這也算是意料之內。」然後在Miss Moneypenny離開辦公書房之前拿起話筒打了第二通電話。

　　

　　第二天Miss Moneypenny走入Q Branch時剛好聽見Q拿著電話大聲嚷嚷。

　　「什麼？你和他？你知道你在說什麼嗎？這就是標準北極熊與企鵝的戰爭！老天，你以為牠們能在什麼情況下撞在一起？就是動物園裡也完全不是同一個展館！」

　　深深吸了口氣之後。

　　「一個死了的人？我真不知道Sherly你的業務從今天起開展到亞喀隆河畔去了！」

　　掛上電話，Q很明顯又深呼吸好幾次才平穩自己的情緒。然後轉身將Miss Moneypenny奉命過來拿取的、M想要的報告交給秘書小姐。

　　「怎麼，火氣這麼大？」

　　「我哥哥自以為是個了不起的偵探。」Q沒好氣的頓了頓：「現在他認為因為我的緣故、MI5或MI6打擾到他了。這簡直是無中生有的──」Q的話停了一下，因為察覺到Moneypenny帶有暗示性的情緒，而不可置信的瞪著Miss Moneypenny：「Well，Sherly是對的？」Miss Moneypenny的微笑讓Q的嘴巴張成了又大又圓的O字型：「你們找他做什麼？」

　　「Well，」Moneypenny學著Q的發語詞：「搞不好我們懷疑James Bond還活著？」

　　Q這下子嘴巴張得更大，連眼睛也瞪得跟牛鈴一樣大。

　　「你們覺得我認的屍不是James Bond本人？」

　　「據我所知，按照你的說法，你在見到屍體的時候也不能確認死者身分？你只是從生理特徵『推斷』，並且最後採信了DNA認證。」

　　「沒錯，所以說……」Q表現出真誠的萬分疑惑，至少在Moneypenny眼中看來是如此：「所以說……浮屍的DNA和齒模紀錄都很完整，這和燒成灰的焦屍或其他情況都不一樣，而無論哪一種都跟James Bond的醫療紀錄相吻合不是嗎？」

　　「我相信M自有他充分的理由才會如此懷疑。」Miss Moneypenny沒有告訴Q的是，Mallory的人攔截到DNA和齒模資料庫的供電設備在Double O seven出使最後一次任務之前都有小到不能再小的可疑意外，短短零點幾秒的電流不平穩跡象。雖然事後都被解釋為供電系統合理範圍內的電壓跳動，但是任何牽扯到Double O seven的意外都應該被再三審覆檢視。

　　過了兩天，Miss Moneypenny聽說MI5為了還人情給Mallory而「略盡棉薄之力」，上次她特地拜訪的諮詢偵探被一輛MI5的車給直送進Mallory的辦公室，然後就是一陣不堪入目的吵鬧。

　　Moneypenny聽過偵探發生在白金漢宮那次的誇張事蹟，她有個閨中密友在宮裡擔當總管的秘書。很幸運，這一回被強制請到MI6的偵探先生身上衣服一件不少，所以造成MI6困擾的部分主要是偵探先生發揮觀察力後口不擇言的一些傷害，像是被Mallory差遣替偵探倒茶水的文書小姐剛剛在男性盥洗室裡與同事進行不恰當行為，或者恰巧路過的Q Branch職員偷用了別人桌上的原子筆。

　　他當然也針對Miss Moneypenny或Mallory發表了一系列高見，幸好這種程度的揭人瘡疤對Moneypenny本人或者Mallory來說都不痛不癢。Moneypenny想，她初次乘坐MI6的公務車前往貝克街221B時，反正也已經被從頭到尾分析過一遍，準確度高達90%，餘下的10%是些無關痛癢但又有些好笑的小誤差，例如她最好的、曾經搶了她某個男人的閨中密友，其實不是女性。但這種誤差反正並不重要。

　　偵探先生因此被迫必得正視MI6的「意見徵詢」了。MI6不要求他實地介入，不過在他聽明MI6目前掌握的狀況並發表意見前他是無法從這裡離開的。把所有不可能的選項排除之後，唯一剩下的那個即使再天方夜譚也會是正確答案。雖然偵探繼續在過程中不出所料的惱人，但是聽過Miss Moneypenny所提交、M之所以起疑心的各項疑點後（更不用說還另外提點了其他三個），也完全支持MI6領導的猜測，James Bond還活著。

　　會議室裡，只有Sherlock Holmes和Eve Moneypenny。所以說，Q對此究竟知不知情呢？

　　「沒有任何證據，但我個人傾向認為Q清楚這一切。雖然Bond一向是個混蛋，但他不是那種逍遙詐死而完全不通知Q的混蛋。」

　　Sherlock Holmes聽到這句話而看向Moneypenny的挑眉表情說明得很清楚：虧妳身為MI6高級特工，居然說出如此感性而不專業的片面性猜測。

　　那又如何呢？Moneypenny下意識的聳聳肩，在人性方面她說得挺有道理的啊。

　　所以問題就只剩下，正確的聯繫手法。

　　Sherlock Holmes認真的聽著Moneypenny報告這幾周來的私下調查項目與結果，那些信件、帳戶、通信資訊監控分析，甚至是Q下班之後M派人的盯梢，最後將注意力從桌上亂糟糟攤放的各種資訊中抽離，用一種百無聊賴的眼神凝視著Moneypenny。

　　「這不是很明顯嗎？你們究竟是有多……」

　　話還沒說完，會議室的門忽然被打開，這讓Sherlock Holmes抬高了頭，而背對門口的Moneypenny則轉過身去看到底是誰冒冒失失。

　　「啊，咦，對不起。」是Q，手上抱著數據和槍枝模型，以及他的Q10 mug。這間會議室有的時候會被Q Branch借用作為武器開發的會議說明，畢竟以樓層位置來說無論和哪一個部門的距離都最近。

　　R跟在Q後面，抓著Q提醒長官：「Mr. Q，今天是隔壁間。」

　　「啊，好。」Q對於自家哥哥忽然出現在MI6表達出錯愕，然後就被R給拉走。Miss Moneypenny當時心想，這個巧合未免也太尷尬，她轉回身，想要繼續與偵探先生的談話，她是在談話結束之後才回想起，她當時壓根兒沒考慮過Q是故意走錯門出現在偵探面前的可能性。

　　偵探先生沉澱了一下思緒，不若似一分鐘前那種目中無人又睥睨萬物般的口吻。

　　「第一人稱複數。」

　　偵探先生說。

　　「什麼？」

　　「第一人稱複數。」

　　Miss Moneypenny動了一下腦子：「還真是隱晦的說法，Mr. Holmes。您是想表達多重人格的意思嗎？」

　　「或者與它相類的其他事物。動動妳的腦子，你們不是MI6嗎？」

　　所以這到底是什麼意思？Miss Moneypenny的耐心被磨得差不多了，她按捺下不耐煩的衝動，仔細思考偵探的語氣，以及在做出這道分析之前特別關注哪些線索、又特別對什麼感興趣。

　　是信。但是筆跡鑑定沒有任何結果。

　　「您認為James Bond患有多重人格、而這導致字跡的不一致並影響鑑定？這不合理，部門裡所有針對探員的身心素質分析都是最專業的，而且非得專業不可，沒有跡象顯示James Bond具有罹患多重人格的徵兆或已經罹患。」

　　「顯而易見。那麼或許是我錯了吧，忘了我剛才的胡言亂語。」

　　偵探先生微笑。第一次，毫不在意別人對於他的權威性的質疑，椅子向後一推，頎長的身形以著異常的優雅起身，突出的顴骨在頂燈映照下使得他的認錯也顯得不疾不徐。

　　Moneypenny這時才琢磨出Q的出現並非巧合。

　　

　　那是三年後。Q從MI6離職，在幾家一直與軍情部門有合作關係的企業擔任計算機程式方面的顧問，半退休狀態。那幾年，M已經不再追究關於James Bond的那件事，以一種雖然知道其中大有玄機，但睜一隻眼閉一隻眼的態度放過了曾經傳奇的特工先生。而總是私底下繼續查訪蛛絲馬跡的Moneypenny，終於趁一個絕佳的渡假日，當她悄悄的到湖區給Q一個來自於前同事「久違重逢」式的驚喜時，順利見到落座於Q右邊，一手搭著Q的腰部、另一手拿著一杯Martini的前任特工。

　　沒有人驚惶失措，即使Moneypenny終於成功捅開這幾近於叛國的謊言。

　　「Mallory過得還好嗎？」

　　「挺不錯的，自從他無需為了特定特工，焦頭爛額地煩惱經費方面的問題。」

　　「Tanner呢？」

　　「同樣能夠感覺Bill的掉髮率減少很多呢。」

　　James Bond替Moneypenny買了一杯酒，他們三個人選了酒吧室外靠湖畔的露天座位處，悠悠哉哉的吹著湖邊的涼風。

　　「你們到底是怎麼聯繫的？」良久，Moneypenny問出她最大的困惑之處。

　　「有時候老方法最管用。我寫信、明信片。」

　　所以Sherlock Holmes至少在這一點上提供了正確的資訊。

　　「那又怎麼繞過字跡檢查？」

　　Bond笑了，嘴角勾起迷人的弧度，伸著懶腰，身體湊近坐他旁邊的Q，慵懶的靠在Q身上，而Q對此完全縱容。

　　「妳說呢？妳查了這麼久。」

　　「我只有一個非常鬼扯的說法：第一人稱複數。」

　　「哈！雖不中，亦不遠矣。」Bond給著提示，大有鼓勵Moneypenny繼續探究的意思。然後杯中的酒喝得差不多了，James Bond伸手招來服務生通知買單，遞上一張信用卡。

　　「到我們渡假的木屋再喝兩杯？」他們對Miss Moneypenny提出邀請。

　　當信用卡的帳單回來時，是Bond簽單。Miss Moneypenny挑起了一眉。

　　

　　James Bond用左手簽單。

 

　　


End file.
